I Wish I Could Fly
by fellowbeliever
Summary: SEQUEL TO SICK SNOW DAY! Now that Jack's yours (and you're not sick) , everything is wonderful! Or is it? Pitch is on the move again and your own time is starting to worry you. Will you and Jack be together forever? Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**BOOYAH! CHAPTER 1! This is sooo late DERP. Omg I hope you like it, I have such plans in mind! (And like holy crapola I have so many other AUs I'm doing right now!) I'll try to update chapter 2 ASAP k! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, (y/n)!" Jack beamed, floating upside down in front of me, his bright blue eyes shining and his white hair falling from his face. I laughed. Jack always knew how to cheer me up on a walk to the bus stop for school (or hell at this point). His delicate feet touched the cobblestones I was walking on and then he almost body slammed me into a hug. He kissed me on the side of my face and then nuzzled his cheekbones softly into mine.

"Thank god summer's finally over here! Sorry I missed your birthday." He moved away but still stayed close as we walked. I almost jumped as I talked I was so excited.

"It's no problem Jack! Hahaha! At least you remembered!"

We both reached the bus stop and continued talking. There was no one else there yet so I could talk as much as I wanted to my… boyfriend. Wow. It was so weird to say that. Of course we were dating and that's what we were but I never really had someone to seriously call a "boyfriend" before and honestly, the term freaked me out a little. But no matter, Jack was back for however long now that it was the beginning of the school year in fall so YAY!

Jack and I had a "long distance season-oriented relationship" and I was extremely glad that he would be staying with me for the school year. Well… not exactly _with _me with me but he would come over my house every now and again and "take part" in my school. He said that he would come to my classes as often as possible and we had even worked out a system where if he had a question I would raise my hand and ask it or if I knew it then I would tell him later. It would be fun to have a boyfriend at school. Yikes. I would have to get used to saying "boyfriend".

The other people at my bus stop had started to file in so I kept conversation at a minimum with Jack. And then a thought hit me. I was eighteen.

The bus rolled up and we all stepped (one floated) into the seats. I took the one in my usual spot and gestured for Jack to sit next to me and we both listened to music from my iPod as the bus rolled from stop to stop. The fact that I was eighteen scared me a little. Jack was around eighteen 301 years ago… Jack died at eighteen. I glanced over at his face. He was enjoying the music, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face but it was still the face of an eighteen year old boy. Unbearably sad for some reason, I reached out to touch his hair but thought better of it and looked out the window. Not now. I wasn't about to talk about that now. I felt the bus jolt and I looked out the window. Aw crap, this was the biggest stop. And goodness that was a lot of kids. I put my worries in the back of my mind and I rapidly motioned for Jack to take the headphone out of his ear. I did the same and whispered to him.

"Quick, hold my bag."

"Why?"

"Other kids can't see you and I don't want them sitting on you. Uh-oh"

The last kid that had filed in the bus was already moving his eyes around each seat and seeing how there was no other seat available, he locked eyes on the "empty spot" next to me. No no-no nononoooo… dang it. He sat down immediately but not before I grabbed Jack's waist with my arms and dragged him to my lap. He had been lighter than I thought he was going to be (because he floated) and I had dragged him like a toddler would grab a toy away from someone who was going to stomp on it. He stopped floating and his full weight settled on my legs. I could practically feel the heat radiating off my skin and prayed that Jack couldn't feel it as well.

The other kid rudely shoved headphones in his ear and hogged up the space, completely oblivious to the problem he was causing. Jack was literally sitting on me, and I could smell the winter snow from his back. I breathed in silently, hoping to get in a little more of the winter air. Then I realized what was happening. I was awkwardly smelling the back of his hoodie and holding his waist! Crap! I let go and stared intently to the side, not caring if Jack was looking at me or not. I heard a muffled whisper come from above my head.

"Hey (y/n) you okay with this?"

_No. You're cute butt is parked on top of me; this is so not fine…_

..._…_

… _alright, maybe a little._

"It's okay Jack. No worries."

I glanced over at the kid who was jamming to some annoying loud music and had his ski hat over his eyes.

"That kid is really rude anyways. He's kind of bully in school, and you can't really go anywhere else so..."

"Okay…" He whispered. His blue eyes fixed on my face when I looked up. Jack blinked and swung his head around, but not before I caught his blush. Before he had whispered, but he knew people couldn't hear him so he spoke in a normal voice.

"You can put your arms around me again. I'm sure it'll look weird if they're scrunched up… Omg, I'm sorry I can go…" I could see that he moved his hands to his face to cover up his blush. I didn't respond. Instead I moved my arms around his thin waist and left them there, seeing if he would react. He didn't. Instead he brought his hands down from his face and placed them on his lap and he tried to sit still. His ears tinged a slight pink and I'm sure mine weren't fairing that well either. The bus had no more stops and was going to keep on going for another 15 minutes so I let the gentle rocking of the bus and Jack's air of winter silently lull me to sleep.

I was shaken awake by Jack's hand a little later because we were chugging up to the school. I blinked and tried to get my bag but Jack had already picked it up.

"Uh, (y/n), you can let go now." He said, smiling. My arms almost flew off him and he laughed. Then he looked down at the kid with the ski hat on. He was still slumped in his seat and showed no sign of moving, even though the bus was going to come to a complete stop soon. Jack looked back at me and handed me my backpack. Then he stood up as much as the cramped bus seat would allow and grabbed his staff which had been by my knee.

"Jack? What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Oh-nothin'. Just a little fun." Jack grinned playfully and then shoved the kid off the seat with his staff. Convenient, that there was a large pothole in the road. It looked like he had fallen because of that. He might as well have. Some kids on the bus laughed and others tried to help the him up. He still had his hat over his eyes and was looking around, a little dumbfounded that he fell. Jack was laughing and we shuffled off the bus when everyone had made sure the kid was fine.

Jack and I were still giggling when we got to my locker, no other thoughts really passing through my head.

"Hahahaa! Jack, you shouldn't do that!"

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" He grinned lopsided and I giggled.

"Alright, yes it was funny but that doesn't mean you do it all the time, even though that kid was being a big jerk."

"Hey (y/n)!" A friend of mine came by and asked how I was doing.

"Fine, yourself?"

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear about that new guy? He's supposed to be freaking adorable! Want to go meet him? I got connections."

"Uhm, no thanks."

She blinked.

"Huh, okay. I thought you liked to see new guys since you're always clamming about not getting a date. Well whatevs. More for me. See you later in math! (Math teacher's name) is supposedly out today!"

Jack laughed as she ran off and fake waved his arms around like a propeller. I did the same, imitating him until my friend had rounded the corner.

Then Jack turned around.  
"You like seeing new guys?" He smirked.

I playfully pushed him. "Shut up. It was before I met you."

The bell rang

"Alright first class! Let's run!" I said, excited. Jack didn't fly but he ran with me whether it was to keep me company or because he couldn't fly around the school it was a nice gesture and I enjoyed that he was by my side.

The rest of the day went by well. Jack had surprisingly asked a lot of questions that I actually didn't think about, and he was really smart for someone who had never really been in school. I would love to see what would happen if he took a test here. Math was great! There really was a sub and since it was the beginning of the year, no homework was assigned. WOOHOO! I got to talk with my friend and to Jack a little (through notes that I said I was writing down for another class).

Then came the last period of the day. I was tired and my mouth drooped open for most of the class to Jack's amusement. He was sitting in the empty desk behind me and poked my back lightly every time there was a question he had. Thank goodness. I stayed awake because of that. My teacher was not one to take napping in her class lightly but she was otherwise extremely perky. She was mentioning age in her lecture now and called on me so I could say how old I was. I shuffled in my seat, uncomfortable.

"I just turned eighteen."

"Congratulations! Alright so eighteen years is…"

I focused my pupils on my pencil eraser as she continued chatting and slumped in my seat a little. There was that age thing again… I was eighteen. Jack was 319 now (because of that extra year) and he…wouldn't be growing anymore. And I knew deep in my heart that the "growing" I was talking about wasn't in height. I kept looking at my pencil and tried to drive it from my mind but I couldn't. Then before I knew it, class was over. And I had totally missed the entire session! Jack had been paying attention most of the time so he said we should stay after.

"But the late bus is so annoying."

He raised his eyebrows and gestured to his staff.

"Your late bus is right here lovely."

I giggled at his smile and we both walked up to the open space near the field. Then Jack and I sat down and he started going over the lecture. When he was done it was almost 3:30. He had explained it beautifully and I understood a lot more and wow. Time went by so fast. Ughhhh that TIME thing again. If there was only a way to stop it for me or keep it going for Jack. If only, if only. You know, I wasn't going to think about that now. Just enjoy the moment (y/n), just enjoy it.

"Ready to go snowflake?"

I looked up and nodded at Jack who was holding a hand out to me so I could get up. I gladly took it. We walked to a more secluded area where there weren't as many people so me hovering off the ground and then flying through the air wouldn't be caught on the news. Although Jack was invisible, it didn't mean I was. He picked me up underneath my arms (I really hoped there wasn't any sweat there, but Jack didn't seem to notice if there was so I didn't draw attention to it). The wind picked up through my hair and the worries of the day seemed to feather off me as we glided through the atmosphere. I secretly wished I could fly like Jack and feel the breeze through my hair whenever I wanted. As I felt the water droplets in the clouds cascade on my eyelids, I wished in the depths of my heart that I could become a guardian like Jack. I think I would do a good job. I liked kids and believed in a guardian in the first place so why not? But that was only a dream. A last piece of strawberry on a cake. Jack was enough. As his strong hands carried me above the people and the buildings below, I don't think I could have wished for anything more.

* * *

I didn't know as we flew in the distance that the shadows cast by the edges of the building had given way to a man. He was tall and gray skinned and looked at Jack and me. His voice was sultry, hoarse, as if he had stayed underneath the ground for too long with the dust and dirt.

"So, Jack. Nice to know after you _banished _me to my fear you got yourself a girlfriend. Heh. I would love to see what would happen if I played with one of her worst fears. The fear of growing older. Oh hoh, it's too perfect. The girl will break up with him and he will be so scared of losing her he'll succumb to his own fear. Maybe then I could have the family I want."

He smiled as he saw the last of us vanish into the clouds.

"Kiss her now while you can Jack. There won't be much left in another 300 years, if anything at all."

And Pitch followed the two, intent upon preying on the girl's fear in the shadows of her own heart.

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? I sure hope so! I don't know how long this is going to be but it will be longer than Sick Snow Day and have a real different plotline. Favorting, following, and comments are all appreciated! Thank you! And just remember I have a long and convoluted plan, so what might seem like the biggest problem now (which is time and possibly Pitch) I have a purpose for it :D Again I hope you like it! And thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

***Crawls out of hole, places chapter down, and runs back in to write more* **

**I know I'm super late. Orz. **

* * *

I Wish I Could Fly Chapter 2

When I landed with Jack outside my house, I felt a cold whiff of air cushion my shoes before I was let down gently. Then he flipped forwards in the air and landed right in front of me. He laughed when I smacked into his back because I had slipped on the bit of ice he made. As I was rubbing my nose he pulled my hand away and gave a soft kiss on that spot. Then he pulled away and smiled and then kissed me on my mouth. He was my boyfriend yet I was still beet red every time he did something like that. He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I said, still blushing.

"Because I think you're really cute."

At that I couldn't stop blushing and it spread to my ears. I almost hoped that my face wasn't _that_ red but Jack giggled like a 5-year-old so I guess that was wrong.

But then I started laughing at Jack's laugh and we couldn't stop giggling, even when we actually stepped into the house.

* * *

Pitch came out of the shadow of a dumpster, whose darkness was starting to get weaker in the setting sun. Opposed to his feelings of disgust at the couple as they giggled at each other, he laughed. Menacing tones that cut the air and made the birds overhead cringe and fly off to a different place.

Pitch waved his hand in the air, motioning for something else to come out of the dark. A big black thing made of shadows and something even denser and more menacing came out from behind the dumpster. It looked like it had a metal shield encasing its body, which was shifting and malformed to say the least. The overall shape was that of a shriveled up prune with wisps for extensions.

"Hello, little fearling." He chuckled. "How nice of you to come. Now I want you to try to get to North's workshop in three minutes. You know where the shadows will lead you. And Jack...Poor Jack will run to the guardians because of an urgent message. I highly doubt he will bring his girlfriend. I don't believe the guardians, as sweet as they are for letting Jack have a girlfriend, would react too kindly to her being what she is. Human. Jack can't deny it for much longer and I don't deny it at all… This is something soon to be figured out by all of them. Time is of the essence. Now run off my new creation, scare whoever you can along the way."

The fearling looked tentatively up at Pitch and then cackled itself.

"As yOu WiSh MaSteR." It gurgled.

And then it set off cackling into the shadows and Pitch watched as his plan took action.

* * *

"Oh no." Jack looked up at the aura borealis in the sky. He said my name twice before I looked up.

"Yeah?" I took my eyes off my homework.

"I- I have to go for a little bit, but I'll be back soon okay? I promise."

"Okay, come back soon. This math homework is getting its butt kicked. I'll be done in about a half hour. And then we could maybe… take another flight around the neighborhood?"

Jack nodded and smiled.

"Be right back!"

I waved at Jack's vanishing figure and then sighed, sitting down to look at the problems. I wanted to see Jack more often. And he just got back earlier this morning.

Grrr… Stupid formula… What is this?

About 45 minutes later I was staring at my clock and sitting on my couch. I just got finished (a couple of math formulas were harder than I anticipated) and I was waiting…

And waiting…

And… Sleeping?

I knew I started dreaming when the cat, just lazily sitting on the counter, morphed into a shadow and ran up on the ceiling… and then it dropped down right in front of me in a ball of disgusting goop. I also knew it was a dream, because I wasn't screaming yet. I was just staring at it, cold sweat running down my back. Then, its claws came sliding out of its back? But they weren't claws… they started to change into this grotesque figure of a man. Okay, scream. Now a scream would be nice. Jack had drawn me a picture of him in the frosty glass when it was still winter. I wouldn't mistake that profile.

It was Pitch.

"Oh, why aren't you frightened little girl?" The real thing was a lot scarier than the picture. But I held my ground.

"It's just a dream Pitch; you can't scare me in my brain because I know I'll wake up soon."

"Ha… You're so certain? The mind is the best place… to work out your worst nightmares." He reached out one of his disgusting fingernails to claw my chin and move it up to look at him. I felt the pins and needles come from his fingertips to my crawling skin. Huh. So this was real.

Screammmmmmiiinnnnggg would work well for me now! But I couldn't move a muscle. My vocal cords wouldn't budge and I could only try to shove a gulpful of saliva down my throat. How ironic, I was frozen… but by fear. I didn't know what sort of fear… but it was really paralyzing.

"… My my, Jack picked a pretty one… Too bad you're his age, when he died."

That was it. The fear. I was Jack's age… I would be older than him (technically) next year… Although that wouldn't matter for next year…

"Well what about 50 years in the future dear heart? What about 80 or 90 or 500? Jack will still be here? Will you?"

I tried to look away from his hypnotic golden gaze but what I found instead only left me in sickening horror. The room wasn't my kitchen. There were bugs crawling all along the walls. There was no room to move except for up, where there was a large hole in the ceiling where a tiny bit of light was let through. I tried to move my arm to slug Pitch in the face so his stupid fingernails would get the hell away from my chin, but my hand stuck in some sort of black tar like substance and I couldn't move at all. So was the rest of my body. It gurgled as it seeped into my clothes, sinking me deeper into the ground. It was wet and slimy and a horrid lukewarm temperature. Panicking PANICKING! I started to twist as much as I could but the tar kept crawling around me further. I deduced that this was the type of stuff that wasn't the best to move in, and I stopped.

"Welcome to my basement… I sure hope you like it here while you think about what I say."

He finally let go of my chin with a vicious scratch and I bit my lip to keep the pain from welling up behind my eyes in tears.

He slowly walked around me, evidently liking me being annoyed and in pain.

"So as you may well know, you can't live forever and… unfortunately…" I saw Pitch roll his eyes. "…the Guardians and this includes Jack, _will_. live. forever… Or as far as we know anyways. So that means what?"

"…"

"You won't be able to _stay _with Jack…" He looked annoyed at my expression which was boring its way into his head.

"I am trying to help you, you know." He said.

I blinked.

"_WHY_ in the world would _YOU_ want to help me?"

"Because I don't like to see people suffer, believe it or not."

"Pssh, yeah, and that's why you scratched my chin and scared the shit out of me right?"

"But you must understand me…" His eyes almost looked like they were pleading me to understand, to accept what he had to say. I looked to the wall and then back at him.

"Understand you on what?"

"Fear is good you know, to a certain extent… Without fear in the world, people would be reckless, unbalanced. There would be no end to the chaos there would be without fear… agree?"

"…"

I was mulling it over. He continued.

"Well, don't you think I might be a manifestation of your fear for some _reason_ hmm? If you can't stay with Jack and you _know _this… Then why do you stay?"

I heard my name shouted out twice. The urgency came through more on the second call and I could feel myself slipping from Pitch's grasp.

Pitch looked up at the ceiling, which was beginning to get lighter.

"Oh bother. Why does he have to ruin _my_ fun every time?"

Huh?

Pitch walked away towards the disappearing shadows. Then he looked back over his shoulder, smiled creepily, and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, I was awake!

Jack was looking at me worriedly with his refreshing crystal blue eyes saying my name and shaking me lightly. I was on his lap. He looked so relieved, yet so frightened at the same time when I woke up. He started grasping at his hoodie and his white hair, looking around everywhere while he let out a jumbled string of words.

"I – I just got back from an attack by, a- a nightmare, in lead armor… and you… I just, I, you were having a nightmare, and and… you stopped breathing… and I, just… I couldn't…"

He gave me a deep hug, gentle but firm and I just sat there, still recovering from the horrific nightmare… At least I knew it was just a dream. I felt my chin, no scrapes, and Fluffy was sitting on the counter just looking in mine and Jack's direction as Jack went on.

"Never do that again! My heart… I thought I was going to die…"

I took a deep breath and gave him a feeble hug back.

"It was just a dream…"

He hugged me a little tighter.

"It was an attack from Pitch right? Are you okay? What did he say to you?"

I paused. I couldn't tell Jack… Because in my heart I knew it was true. I was growing older… and Jack would be tortured the rest of his existence thinking about me… Wouldn't he? I knew what I would have to do.

I would break up with him. But, I would let myself enjoy a last couple of days with him… I loved him after all…

"No, it wasn't Pitch… It was just a nightmare…"

Jack sighed and snuggled closer to me. Good thing he couldn't see my face because each word killed my heart, but I knew I would have to do it anyway.

And I could hear Pitch snickering behind my ear.

* * *

**I'm sure your all like wtf what just happened? (WTF are you doing to us author? Lol) But DON'T WORRY! It gets much better from this point on! (And when I mean better I mean much happier for you!) **

**I hope you like the plotline so far! Please forgive me for writing such a freaky chapter! **

**STAY WITH ME HERE! AND THANK YOU FOR LIKING COMMENTING FAVORTING AND FOLLOWING! **

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ARGG LATENESS! This was going to be an epic chapter... But then it just got to epic (justkidding) so I split it up into two parts :D **

**Hope you like it! (A little sadness. I don't mean to make anyone sad ;-; but it must be done, for it is part of the story. HAPPINESS WILL LEAK OUT YOUR _EARS_ IN THE END (I hope) SO DON'T WORRY!) **

**Chapter 4 is in draft!**

* * *

"Jack… I… I just…You know don't you."

Jack just looked at me with such confused eyes that made me want to cry, but I held it in. I would save it for when I got home...because if I let that first tear slip, the rest would come with it. I was standing at the train station after school. Me and Jack had walked there.

"Jack… I just… I'm human."

Jack nodded slowly, a little scared. I looked down.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Jack, you'll live forever. I can't… I can't make you suffer, longing for me, long after I'm…."

Jack got a bit flustered. He knew the truth, just as well as I did. He knew the truth. And he couldn't think of one good sentence to combat it.

"I..." He tried. "Don't want to… leave you."

"Jack… I'm sorry, but please… go… I'm… doing this to save your heart you know… and mine…Please. Forget…"

_Me._

* * *

Bloodshot eyes rocketed open from lack of sleep. Stupid reoccurring dream. It had been half a year since it happened and from that night onwards, Pitch hadn't left me alone! My dreams were always distorted images of Jack. Some sort of nightmare that always reminded me of him. I hissed for Pitch to leave me alone and I could hear a muffled "as you wish" come from the scuttling spider by my closet. It was the body that Pitch had inhabited and he enjoyed making use of the small size. Every time I tried to kill the spider Pitch would give me worse nightmares, ones that I would rather not go into detail with.

"So apparently, harassing me on school nights isn't enough, now you have to give me nightmares on weekends," I said into the dark corner. I could hear him chuckling.

I sighed and tried to fall back asleep. Monday tomorrow. School. I turned around for a while, not getting truly comfortable. The air in my room was musty and I wanted to do nothing more than to crack the window open. But the window was closed because there would be cold weather coming up soon. Soon. And it smelt like him. Like Jack.

I squeezed my eyes shut to try to get the thought of his beautiful white hair out from my eyelids but to no avail. I tried to get his cute freckles shooed from my brain, his light laugh that sounded like the winter air, gone, but it persisted.

Well since I was thinking that much about Jack already… It shouldn't hurt to open the window a crack. To get the air less musty. To get the room freshened out. Yeah, that's right. Right…

_Creak_.

The window squeaked a little from being shut for such a long time in the cold, and I had a little difficulty opening it. I heard Pitch the spider grumble a bit and shift a little closer to the wall. I smiled, but then the cold air enveloped me and I felt a sense of happiness mixed with sadness as the air rushed around the room and left my side. I smelt the moisture and it lit up the atmosphere, even at 3 in the morning. The emotions that came with the winter smell was something I hadn't felt in such a long, long time. I snuggled back into the covers and shivered. Finally. And that night, I had my first dream since I broke up with Jack.

It was about pink flowers that grew along a snowy mountain. And it was the best dream I had in months.

* * *

Most of the Guardians were out for the moment, North looking for more supplies for toys, Bunny going to get to see some ostrich eggs and their properties, and Sandy was trying to catch up on some sleep in the clouds. Tooth was just stopping by at North's workshop to see if anyone was around, she had made it a habit since their last adventure, and saw no one. Then she turned her head to someone sitting in the moonlight on North's globe. It was Jack, looking out at the moon window with the same eyes he had for weeks now. The silver light made his features more pale, and uncertain.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you?"

"Usual… Tooth." Jack barely moved his mouth and shuffled closer into his hoodie. Tooth alighted on the globe opposite where Jack was sitting and looked at him. Baby Tooth was on her shoulder, looking at him as well, a little sad.

"Nothing we can do to help?"

"No… heh, I pushed a little snowstorm her way last night. She never opens her window anymore but her town needs some snow…"

Tooth's eyebrows creased up and she asked again if there was anything that anyone could do to help.

"Well, what do you want me to say Tooth? You can't do what I'm thinking. No one can! And…"

He cut off and looked to the side away from Tooth. She looked down and then moved her head back up halfheartedly.

"What were you thinking Jack?"

His mouth opened a little and then closed and then opened again. He couldn't get the words out, so he scrunched himself up into a ball. His face was out of sight but Tooth could hear what he said.

"I want… to become human… So I can be with her."

The words dropped in the air and hung there, almost tangible. Jack could almost see the words he said. They were lookeing back at him and slowly they dissapeared in the moonlight.

Tooth blinked and Baby Tooth looked at her, to Jack, and back, frightened. Tooth rubbed her arm nervously. Jack had peeked out from the side of his arm and saw her continue to do this and look at Baby Tooth worriedly. His eyebrows came together. Tooth usually didn't act like this.

"What's the matter?"

"Uhhh…Nothing! Nothing, Jack… Oh! North's here! North!"

Jack looked confusedly at Tooth, who was waving frantically at North. His eyes followed her as she quickly flew towards him, talked with him in a hurry and raced out of the open window. Jack laughed Tooth's behavior off a little, but really felt a little inkling in his heart that Tooth was hiding something. North gave a quick look to Jack and then asked him to come down so he wouldn't have to talk so far.

Jack flew to the middle of the meeting room and cracked a small smile as North patted him on the head.

"I can see that you are troubled. What is the matter?"

"Same old, same old, North."

North sighed.

"I know how you feel. Pain was great once separated with person I loved like kid sister. But separation is never forever. I visit her still."

Jack shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

"It's different North. Humans are… different."

"Hmm… I can see point, but I can't see point. We were all once someone before we were chosen, just because we are doesn't make us any less different. I believe turning yourself back human is little much, but, if you truly love her, and vice versa, it can be for best."

Jack looked up.

"So… there is a way?"

North nodded. It was slight, but a nod. Jack quickly tried to process what was said. There was a way to turn back into a human!

"But at cost."

Jack looked at North from his mental freak out.

"Cost? What cost?"

"Tooth will know. But I expect you to come back before you change into human person."

Jack nodded and gave North a quick hug, then he sped out of the open window.

North shook his head, only to hear a call from behind him.

"Hey North! Can I borrow one of your globes?" It was Jack. A globe was tossed up to him and he raced out again. Again North shook his head.

"I am sorry Manny. But you know at what cost. Separation is never forever where true love lies. And I know we need Jack... but nothing can last forever. We will see him in few years... No big deal."

The moon regarded North silently.

* * *

Jack startled Tooth when he came up to her palace. She was just talking to some other birds that she said were lost and needed a place to stay. Her mini fairies flew off with the two birds and only Baby Tooth was by her side. Ever since the incident with Pitch, the mini fairy hadn't left Tooth alone (not that Tooth minded).

She looked up at Jack and started to smile, but then she saw the eager look on his face and flitted up to him.

"You talked with North didn't you?"

Jack nodded.

"So what's the deal Tooth? Why were you so nervous when I said that? It's not like anyone can turn me human right? No one can. But North said to come see you, and that there was another way and-!"

He was talking all in one breath, so the entire sentence was jumbled up and Tooth couldn't understand it. She put her tiny hand out to stop Jack from speaking so fast.

"Shh, and come here."

She descended down to her special pool at the heart of the mountain. She fluttered to the edge of her pond and tapped the water gently with her foot. The beats of her wings made little waves in the pool and she sighed.

"If this is really what you want Jack… Love always finds a way… Especially if that love is true love. North was right. There would be a few ways… I know because I tried to become human before… but there's always a catch, and I wasn't willing to accept it."

Jack felt his heart pound a little.

"What do you mean Tooth?" He asked in an urgent whisper. Tooth didn't turn around.

"The best way is to introduce you to _her._ _She _will give you what you want. Always a price with her though… That's the tricky part."

"Who is _she_?"

Tooth touched the middle of the pool with her finger and the water started to move in a circular motion towards the center. Jack's eyes darted around the newly formed image, looking to the sky to see if there was any reflection from it. He didn't know Tooth had that ability! But no reflection, it was just the pool, and it showed a picture of a beautiful woman in a grotto, covered with trees of every kind, and a throne made of moss and flowers.

"Mother Earth."

* * *

**Did you like it?** **And plot twists are so much funnnnnnn XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Excitement! Excitement for this chapter! I had fun thinking of how I was going to incorporate the new character! :D **

**I saw that someone asked for lemon. Uh… I **_**could**_** do lemon but I **_**can't**_** do lemon you know? It's not right for this story. But thank you for asking! I could do a separate chapter in the future... IDK MAYBE.**

**Okay? Okay :)**

* * *

Jack frowned at the image as it swirled out of sight.

"Mother Earth?" He asked.

"Mother Earth. Different from Mother Nature, but yes."

"And she can do that? Turn me into a human?"

"Mother Earth works in strange ways. She might have something that she can do for you, but there are no guarantees. She might like you though… You are a winter spirit."

Tooth looked at him sadly. "We'll all miss you."

"I'll come back before anything is finished."

Tooth sighed.

"Okay. And maybe someday I can meet this girl of yours. She sounds amazing."

"The best." Jack replied with a blush.

Tooth flitted to the side and looked at her mural.

"Bunny knows exactly where the palace is."

Jack looked up at Tooth as saw her smile sadly.

"You really want to do this Jack? It's one person."

"One of the people I can't live without."

Bunnymund's portal opened up and threw Jack out and onto the sunlit ground with a _thud._

Jack hadn't told Bunny why he was here, so Bunny left quickly, slightly irked because he still needed to do work. Jack rubbed his head and got up, annoyed at the gigantic rabbit for chucking him out. He grumbled a little but got up, then started walking. Where was he supposed to go again?

"_Go in the right direction Frost."_

"_Sure."Jack smirked. _

_Bunny rolled his eyes._

"_There will be a little tulip flower patch growing up the side of a tree. A very tall one at that. Over there in that direction you gumby."_

_He shifted Jack's head to the left and kept his paw there so Jack couldn't turn around his head again._

" _They are hidden by leaves so no people can spot them, but they point in the direction of Mother Earth's palace. You think you can make it Frost?"_

"_Duh." Jack smiled._

Wow, those really are tulips.

They were clustered in one direction going east from where Jack was floating.

After flying in that direction for a while with a little map that Tooth had drawn for him, Jack started to hear singing in the forest. It was light and airy and drifted through the woods, giving the breeze a little more vitality. He looked around for the owner of the sound, but saw no one. He stopped floating and turned, giving himself a little waft of winter wind to keep himself afloat. He saw the grass stop moving so much and huffed to himself. Although being human for the girl you love is great, being human also meant many more things for Jack. Even before he knew about being in love with someone, he thought about being human. It would be SO nice if people could see him. And Jamie was in this era as well. And… It would be wonderful to be _warm_ again, and to actually feel the cold. Not just the numbness he felt, but one that nipped at the warmth instead of eating it whole.

Jack tried not to touch anything and get frost on it, but after a while he had to start walking on foot to avoid getting hit by the entangling branches. He followed his ears, although he heard the music fade a little when the freezing cold from his fingertips and toes moved up the tree roots and flit softly over the grass. Jack felt like he was being lead in all directions by the enchanting music, that didn't lend itself to words but was comforting all the same. A little louder over here, a little softer over there. But then, it shifted. The sounds meddled in with the sounds of the forest and Jack looked at the map in frustration.

Then.

He swore he heard something.

And then a gigantic hole opened up out of nowhere and he was swallowed in the darkness.

Jack looked up at the woman, three times his size, wispy like, but solid, an entity with the trees around her. Her black hair was entangled with the many flowers of the world, her hair looking as if it was made from silkworms. Her arms, the softest bark, and her eyes made of shifting and everlasting colors. The irises swooped down to look at Jack, who had his staff curled in his hand in a defensive position, getting up from his long fall.

"Oh my. Look at the winter season coming to say hello."

Her voice was slow, controlled, but gave way to little peaks of voice which remembered Jack of birds. She laughed and butterflies flitted around the warm breeze that came along with it. One of the butterflies flitted on her finger and her dress, made of the softest leaves and sapling branches, swished as she moved down to sit.

"Not often I get to see another one so close with myself."

Jack blinked and looked around, still standing. Tooth told him to be courteous.

"You may sit young Frost spirit."

Jack sat down promptly, continuing to look around. His curiosity started to grow as he picked out new things in the grotto of trees. It was a nest of life and activity but only little peaks of sunlight came through the entwining branches, causing convenient shade in unusual places. Jack wouldn't have called this place a palace, but then again he wasn't seeing everything. Right above his head there was a large tree which had almost moved to bring him out of the sunlight. As far as he knew, maybe it did. He looked at the woman's face for a while, the flowers adorned in her hair creating a crown of sorts.

He took a deep breath, waiting for an invitation to speak. But the woman smiled as she saw winter's impatient nature get the better of him. He spoke.

"Queen Toothiana told me everything about your powers."

"Hmm? And what of them?" She didn't look up from petting a deer that had wandered near her.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Oh? And what is that?" She smiled, her rosy lips catching the sunlight.

"I want you to make me human… So I can be with the person I love forever."

She paused and frowned.

"Humans don't live forever Jack Frost, winter spirit. Everything must come at a price."

"I've heard."

She laughed and got up, shifting over to him. Feeling that it was okay, Jack got up as well and then looked down and apologized at the frost that had cocooned the soft grass.

"No matter."

He looked down at the grass again and saw little drops of dew.

"Frost is needed you know. Things cannot live without balance…"

Jack smiled a bit and followed her, wherever she was going. She stopped a few times to talk to some woodland creatures that passed by but continued talking to Jack as well. What felt like a long time passed, and Jack felt a little tired with the sluggish movement of walking. Finally she came to some trees and gently pressed them to the side. They moved, to Jack's surprise and she slipped into the opening they made. Her form had become a bit smaller to fit, but then filled out the space once she was inside.

"I guess there is something I can do for you… but at a heavy sum. I don't usually do favors for everybody."

Jack narrowed his eyes as she started to walk into a passageway that went downwards, then upwards. Jack followed.

"What is it?"

She had come to a place which was blocked off by the light

"To make you human, you and your significant other must make a forfeit. After you both die, where or when it happens all depends, but you must return to being Guardians… But, the both of you."

Jack stared at her.

"You… I… what?! I have to become a Guardian again?"

"And this girl of yours."

Jack thought for a moment.

"I would need to get permission from her."

She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, request granted but after _you_ turn human… But that's only the first part of the deal."

"What?"

"Also, once you become Guardians… you must help me get my husband back, Kozmotis."

Jack thought it was an odd request. "And who's Kozmotis?"

She smiled, but this time the light did not catch her face.

"You may know him better as Pitch Black."

Three minutes later and Jack's mouth was still hanging open. He finally coughed and closed his mouth, dry air coming up from his frozen lungs.

_We were all someone before we were chosen, just because we are doesn't make us any less different._

North's words came back to Jack.

"Uh, sorry but… Why did you marry him?"

Her eyes regarded Jack a little coldly and Jack felt like that was a question he shouldn't have asked.

"I mean, you're so nice and everything." He covered.

Her eyes shifted colors and she shook her head with a smile.

"Same reason as you. True love is a funny thing. And Kozmotis was once a much different man… before fearlings came and entrapped his heart in darkness. Believe it or not little Frost spirit, Kozmotis was once a great general and fought for Tsar Lunar, the Man in Moon's father."

Jack nodded and shifted his staff so he could lean on it. He was slowly grasping the concept but still didn't get what she was saying about Kozmotis.

"How are we supposed to get him back? A riddle or something?"

"I have no idea, otherwise I would have tried it already. But… do we have a deal? I will change you into a human first by absorbing the powers that Manny borrowed from me to give to you."

"You? You gave me my powers?"

"It was winter the day before you became Jack Frost. And it will be winter afterwards. Do we have a deal?"

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"What will happen if the girl I love… doesn't love me the way I thought she did."

"It can happen… If she does not agree then I will not strap her into the bargain. But then you are taking the risk anyways. You would live a mortal life anyways. Grow old anyways. Isn't that what you would like as well?"

Jack nodded, trying to ignore how precise she was… and how eager she sounded. After all, getting Pitch to be his "old self" might be a battle that would never be won but it was a chance for her to get her true love back.

Was it worth it? But then he pictured the face he had kissed so many times behind his closed eyelids, and he almost felt her warm hand take his without any fear. He felt his heart slowly close off as she closed her window in the winter nights and even so heard her crying in her sleep. She even said to the winter air one month his name and he felt like she, in all circumstances…was worth it.

"Deal."

"Deal. Bring him back. Bring my husband back… And don't worry. Once you awake as human I will escort you to the Guardians and then they can take you where you need to go. Don't ever stop believing in them. They are your connection with this world."

"Never."

And the last thing that Jack saw was her slow hand touching his forehead, a certain soothing feeling in the pine and cedar smell her skin gave off. And…although Jack was asleep…he felt the coldness he had felt for 301 years edge off, fleeting into a sea of lukewarm skin and thawing lungs.

* * *

**DEAL XD Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
